


Little Birdie

by charivari



Series: Decepticon Teachers AU [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fem-Trepan cameo, Gay Bar, Humanformers, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream tries to get picked up at a gay club. Unfortunately the only one offering is Overlord. Teachers AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Insecuriosity for the idea of a fem-Trepan. I loved it as soon as I heard it :3

Starscream ordered another shot of tequila. It was only 9 pm on a Friday night but he was determined to get hammered. Megatron had blown him off that afternoon. Not the good kind of blowing off, the kind where Megatron said he was "busy" and left Starscream high and dry. 

Starscream told himself he shouldn't care. But deep down he was pretty fucking pissed, and he wanted to forget about it. Numbing his brain with alcohol would do the trick. Getting laid by someone else would be even better. But so far no one had approached the science teacher to flirt.

Starscream knocked back the shot and grimaced at the burning sensation that ran down his throat. He normally preferred fruity cocktails (yes he was a walking gay stereotype) but they were too damn overpriced, especially at Blurr's which was one of the hottest gay clubs in the district. Starscream was still paying off his student loan. 

Shots weren't exactly cheap either. But they were strong so Starscream would need less. But as he ordered his fourth shot that logic was starting to be tested. He was now down $40. Great broke and dateless, Starscream raised the shot to his lips.

"You might want to ease up pardner."

Starscream froze. He recognized that voice. He turned to see Overlord. Overlord of all people, smiling that plump lipped smile of his. 

"You!" was all Starscream seemed to manage. 

What was Overlord doing in a gay bar? He couldn't be a hallucination. There was only alcohol in Starscream's system. Unless the bartender had spiked his shots? Who the hell spiked shots?

Overlord plucked the shot from Starscream's hand. He downed it with a grin. Starscream bristled. Definitely not a hallucination. It was the real Overlord, being his usual bastard self.

"I paid for that!" he snarled.

Overlord chuckled at his outrage.

"I'm doing you a favor. Any more of these and you'll be puking up a lung on a dirty bathroom floor."

"What are you, my fairy fucking godmother?" Starscream hunched his shoulders petulantly, "You owe me $10."

Overlord slid into the seat beside him and leaned in.

"How about I buy you a drink?" 

Starscream blinked. Okay this was surreal. And a little scary. Overlord was scary. But he did want a cocktail. 

"I want a Nautical Delight," he demanded.

It wasn't Starscream's favorite. But it was the most expensive cocktail on the menu. 

Overlord shook his head.

"God, you really are a homo."

All the same he signaled to the bartender. 

"You do realize you're in a gay club?" Starscream pointed out derisively.

"Really?" Overlord said, "I had no idea from all the men dry humping each other." 

"Then why are you here?" Starscream retorted, "Unless you're gay."

He had always considered Overlord pretty straight. It was that macho psychotic vibe he gave off. He reminded Starscream of the jocks that used to bully him in high school. But then Starscream had suspected they were secretly closet cases.

Maybe Overlord was a closet case. 

Well maybe not so closet since he had brazenly approached Starscream at a gay night club. 

"I don't like labels," Overlord said, which to sounded to Starscream a lot like denial, "Labels tie you down and that's no fun."

The bartender returned with Starscream's towering drink. He reached for the straw poking at the top of it and sucked greedily. Yes this tasted much better than tequila.

"Good?" Starscream started as he felt a massive hand on his thigh, "Well drink up little birdie. Then we can head back to my place."

Starscream almost choked on the straw.

"I'm not going home with you, you pervert," he spluttered.

"I believe you will," Overlord said in a steady self-assured voice that sent chills up Starscream's spine.

"And why do you think that?" he hissed.

Overlord smiled,

"Because you've been parked here since 8.30 and no one has hit on you. Wounded pride looks so fetching on vain pretty things like you."

Overlord's hand brushed his cheek. Starscream jerked back, almost toppling off his stool.

"Just because it's a slow night doesn't mean I'm going to lower my standards. By the way, I did not give you permission to stalk me!"

"Don't act like you're not flattered," Overlord crooned.

His fingers dug into Starscream's leg. Fingers that were strong and powerful, like Megatron's. Overlord leaned in close to whisper in Starscream's ear,

"You're drunk, little birdie. And oh so desperate. Come with me and I'll pound your ass senseless."

Much against his will, Starscream felt a shiver of arousal. Overlord did seem the type who could easily bend him over and fuck him like an animal in heat. That was what Starscream had looking for this evening. Raw meaningless fucking.

And Overlord wasn't bad looking. If you liked tall Aryan-looking men. The problem was Overlord's reputation as unpredictable brute.

"This is probably a trap," Starscream said, "You'll take me home and chain me to the radiator or something."

Overlord laughed,

"What an interesting idea," he squeezed Starscream's thigh, "Oh don't look so scared little birdie. Holding people hostage is so time-consuming. This is a one time only deal."

Starscream narrowed his eyes,

"And you won't blab to anyone at school?"

Those lips - which were looking more delectable every passing second - curved into a smirk.

"Cross my heart."

Starscream doubted Overlord even had a heart. But the man seemed like he kept all kinds of secrets. It stood to reason he would keep this one too.

"I'll finish my drink then," Starscream said, and that was that.

***

Starscream's head throbbed. In fact his whole body throbbed. He sat up, noting this was unfamiliar room, an unfamiliar bed, an unfamiliar back facing him.

Oh wait that was Overlord. Snatches of the previous night flooded back to him. God, he had fucked Overlord. Well to be technical, Overlord had fucked him. How humiliating. No wonder he was sore. 

Overlord was still asleep, a smile plastered on his face. Maybe he was dreaming of massacring his students. Or maybe it was a smug remnant of the previous night. Whatever he was smiling about, Starscream knew he had to hightail it out of there before the beast woke up.

Starscream shifted carefully towards the edge of the bed. His skinny jeans were within reach at least. He bent - painfully - to pick them up.

"Ahem."

Starscream jerked at the sound. It hadn't come from Overlord. It had come from across the room, by the door. 

A woman was standing there. A petite woman with perfectly coiffed hair and glasses, dressed in a business suit.

Who the fuck was she?

She definitely didn't look like Overlord's sister. Or a maid. 

That left a very obvious choice.

Starscream cringed as she marched into the room, heels clicking on the floorboards. She stopped by the bedside. A perfectly manicured hand dug into Overlord's exposed shoulder and she started shaking him.

"Overlord, wake up!"

Overlord came to life with a groan. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes.

"Oh hi Trepan," he said casually, far too casually.

The woman folded her arms,

"There's some thing in our bed."

Overlord glanced over at Starscream and smiled.

"So there is," 

Trepan shook her head,

"Honestly, I leave you for a few days and this is what I come home to."

"Heh sorry."

Trepan gave Starscream a hostile glare.

"Get out," she told him.

Before Starscream could move, Overlord pushed him. 

"You heard the lady."

Starscream rose, full of indignation. He might have given Overlord a piece of his mind. But he was naked and vulnerable and the pair were obviously crazy. He couldn't see his underwear so he was forced to dress without.

"See you Monday Screamer," Overlord called mockingly as Starscream raced for the door.

Starscream dearly hoped something horrible happened to Overlord before then. Like getting hit by a car. He could already imagine his smirking face in the teacher's lounge. One thing was certain. He was never letting Megatron blow him off again. Look what kind of trouble it caused.

Bonus Scene:

"My don't you look flamboyant today."

Starscream glared at Overlord. It was his fault. He had left a trail of love bites on Starscream's neck. He'd had no choice but to wear a scarf to cover them.

"What do you want Overlord?"

"Thought you might like these back."

He dangled Starscream's underwear in the air. Horrified, Starscream snatched them and shoved them in his pocket. Luckily the bell had already rung so no one was in the hallway to watch the exchange.

"Was going to keep them as a memento. But Trepan knows my size," Overlord sighed, "Anyway I have class. Gonna have the kids play some dodgeball. Fun. Fun."

Congratulations Starscream, he thought to himself as Overlord walked away, you slept with grade A psychopath.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Trepan and Overlord have a weird relationship. It's kind of open fuck buddy but possessive-of-each-other scenario. I think they met on a blind date and Overlord happened to fit in with Trepan's kinks. In this AU she's a brain surgeon and knows Pharma. That might be significant later.
> 
> Some drinks in MTME seem to be based on character's names. Nautical Delight is based off Nautica's :3


End file.
